A hinged door is often supported by a hinge pin which defines the axis of rotation of the door. In order to remove the door, the hinge pin may be removable by sliding it off of the hinge. In some applications, however, there may be an obstruction which impedes the removal of the hinge pin. The present invention is directed towards removing a hinged door or panel without removal of the hinge pin.